Possibilities
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Shandy smut, Sharon owns a diner and mets a certain Lt.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This is an AU story of how Andy meets Sharon.

Dedicated to the #DAMMM Squad, love you ladies..

Enjoy and leave feedback good, bad, or whatever!

• After finishing on a case, the team was finishing up their paperwork. "Hey Flynn there is this new diner across the street, we should go check it out." Said Provenza as he placed his elbows on his desk and ran his hands over his face "You know Louie that sounds like a good idea just give me 15 minutes to finish my report." Flynn said with a smile. Exactly 15 minutes later Flynn was done with his paperwork. Walking out of the chiefs office and to his friends desk. "You ready Old Man? I am starving!" Louie rolled his eyes. "Have you looked in the mirror Flynn? You're not a young as you use to be either." Louie grumbled. Andy just laughed and patted his partners back. As they walked up to the place he glanced at the name of the place called Possibilities. Hmm that's a unusual name to call a diner he thought. As they walked into the place it was very inviting. The walls were painted different shades of purple, with paintings of landscapes across the country and pictures of people with same woman hanging in the walls. This one picture stood out the most with two teenage kids and male and female possibly her kids they had her smile and her daughter had her gorgeous long brown hair. This beautiful woman smiling back at him with her curly brownish red hair with the greenest eyes his ever seen and a smile that could make you forget your troubles. A young brunette came over. "Hello gentleman my name is Emily and welcome to Possibilities, please follow me to your table."

As they reached their table and placed the menus on table. Andy notice the waitress was the same young lady from the picture. He smiled at her. "Today's specials are the Veggie B Delight which is a veggie burger with sweet potato fries and steamed asparagus. There is also our homemade meat lover pizza and lastly our Rueben on marble rye with sweet potato fries and cole slaw. What would you gentleman like to drink?"

"I'll have a cranberry soda, please." Replied Andy. "Hmmm, do you sell beer?" Asked Provenza. "No, I'm sorry we just opened up a few days ago and we are waiting on the liquor board to approve us." Emily replied back. "Just coffee black, please." Grumbled Provenza. With a sad smile Emily replied "All right gentleman, I'll be right back with your beverages."

As Emily came back with their drinks, they knew what they wanted to eat. Andy order the Veggie B Delight and Louie order the Rueben. Half way through eating a woman came out from the back room and walked up to them. "Hello gentleman I'm Sharon O'Dwyer, I am the owner of Possibilities. How is everything?" She asked. Provenza was watching is partner just staring at this woman. Rolling his eyes Louie said. "If you could serve alcohol I would love this place even more." She hummed and shrugged her shoulders. "Yes I agree, but I'm waiting on the liquor board for approval. So hopefully soon." "I hear they can be a pain in the ass for approval around here, oh I'm Lt. Provenza and my partner here is Lt. Flynn we both work for the LAPD. Welcome to LA, what brings you to our crazy city?" He asked. "Oh thank you, nice to met you gentleman. I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. My husband died five years ago and My kids live here and asked me to moved here. A friend of mine Gavin helped me buy this place and I opened this diner to keep me busy."

"I'm sorry for you loss, that is terrible. This sandwich by the way is delightful." Said Andy. "Well my daughter, she is a vegan and requested that I make some vegan choices. Which I don't mind making I love cooking." Louie was about to say something when their phones buzzed at the same time. "Looks like we have a case, sorry for your loss Ms. O'Dwyer and lunch was fantastic. We plan on coming back even if you can't serve liquor. But we have to go." As Louie stood up and shook her hand. "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it, have a great day." Andy took out his wallet about to take money out. Sharon put her hand over his. He looked up at her, she smiled. "It's on the house, thank you for stopping by."

Her hand was warm and soft oh his and that smile just warmed his heart. He have her a lopsided smile. "Thank you, uh next time I'll be paying." As he walked away he winked at her. She just smiled and knotted her head. "You have yourself a deal Lt. Flynn." He turned around and looked at her. "Please call me Andy." As he waved good bye and walked towards the exit were Emily was writing down the specials for tomorrow. Andy stopped and gave her 15 dollars.

Two days later Andy went to the diner to grab some food and some coffee togo. "Hello Andy, how are you?" He lifts his head from the menu to see Sharon smiling at him with two cups of coffee. "Oh hey Sharon, I'm doing good just getting something to eat. How... how are you doing?" Placed the menu down on the table. "I'm doing great thank you, do you kind if I sit here with you?" Pointing to the chair in front of him. "No, not at all." Andy stood up and pulled the chair out for her and helped push her chair in. "Thank you Andy, you are such a gentleman."

"Happy to help ma'am." He winked at her. She snorted at him. "Oh, your a funny man Mr. Flynn." Taking a sip of her coffee she gazed at him. The way he glanced over the menu and tapped his fingers on the table. Feeling like he is being watched he glanced up to see her staring at him. They both grinned at each other. "So how is LA treating you?" "It's treating me well, just busy working here and setting up my place." As she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her coffee. Clearing his throat. "Would you like to join me to the LAPD Kids Come First Fundraiser next Friday night? If your free that is" He asked fidgeting with corner of the menu. "I do not have any plans, but I would love to Andy, I...I just don't have anything to wear." Looking down into her coffee cup. Andy put a hand over hers. "Sharon don't worry about that, I'll have it covered, if you want to go." She blushed, and gazed into his eyes. As she smile. "Well then what do you detective say? Oh yeah, you have yourself a deal." Andy chuckled. "I'll give you a call sometime this week to met up with a friend of mine. He is wonderful with fashion." As his phone buzzed. "Oh dammit I have to get back to the office. Sorry I have to go, talk to you later Sharon." Getting up and placed money on the table. "Later Andy, I look forward to hearing from you." He smiled and walked away.

Sharon was staring at her coffee with a goofy expression.

"Mom are you okay?" Emily asked. Sharon looked up and smiled. "Yes honey I think I was just asked on a date with Andy." Emile grinned. "You mean that detective that was just here? Oh my gosh mom! He is attractive. Way to go! So when is this date, where are going, most importantly what are you going to wear?!" Sitting down acrid from her mother very excited. "Well it's next Friday, it's a LAPD Fundraiser for kids, he said he will have one if his friends calm me to find a dress. Oh Emily I'm so nervous." Emily placed a hand over her mothers. "Mom don't be it's time you found someone, I want you to find love and go out and stop staying home or working all the time. I love you mom." Single tear ran down her cheek. "Oh honey I know, it's just been so long what if I'm not what he's looking for? I'm to old for this." Wiped the tear that fell down her mothers cheek. "Mom you are a strong and independent woman, plus I think he's into you. The way he looks at you. The first time he came in here he just stared at our family photo, and when you introduced yourself he could stop looking at you." They both stood up and hugged each other. "My little girl, I love you so much." "I love you to mom, remember I just want you to be happy."

Two days later Sharon received a call. "Hello, is there a Sharon O'Dwry there?" "Yes this is she." "Hello dear my name us Gavin Baker, I am a friend of Andrew Flynn's. I was to get a hold of you to find a dress and possibly a pair of pumps. So my dear what day is good for you?" "Today or tomorrow is good for me." "Excellent I will pick you up say in an hour?" "Um how do you know where I live?" Gavin chuckled "Oh I meant at your diner." Sharon laughed "Okay see you then Gavin, and thank you again." "Anything for my Andrew, plus it's my pleasure, and I just adore shopping. Tootled my dear Sharon." He hung up, leaving Sharon with a grin on her.

Exactly one hour a tall dirty blonde walked in with blues eyes and sway in his steps. He walked up to Emily. "Excuse me I'm looking for a Sharon..." Before he could say her name. She walked up him. "That would be, Gavin right?" He looked her over and smiled, very pleased at what he saw. Yes she was just wearing jeans and a tee shirt but her body was in shape. "Yes my dear Sharon, are you ready to go find you a dress?" She nodded her head and have Emily a hug and a kiss. "Have fun mom, and make sure it's something sexy Gavin!" Sharon's eyes widen and gave Emily her death glare. "Oh don't you worry young lady your mother will have all the men drooling over her." He winked at Emily dragging Sharon out of front door. What have I got myself into, oh god I'm to old for this.

After grabbing a few dresses they went to the dressing room. She went to close the door but Gavin put his foot in the way. "What are you doing?" G

Her eyes widen. "Oh don't worry hun unless you have dick in your pants your not my cup of tea." He said teasingly. "Oh okay.." Blushing at his comment. "So dear let's get you out of your clothes and try on this black dress." Watching her get undress. He was amazed. He whistled at her. "My my dear aren't you a gorgeous creature." Looking her up and down in her purple laced matching underwear. She glared at him vas he just shrugged his shoulders. "What? Doesn't mean I can't look. Now try this one on first." Holding up the black dress with spaghetti straps. She tried it on. He just huffed. "No, no it's all wrong!" She liked it, but shrugged her shoulders and took it off. "Here try this red one next." It was to tight and was too short for her liking. "Yeah I don't like it either, next one here's the last one." It was a dark strapless purple dress. She tried it on and they both feel in love with. He clapped and asked her to twirl around. "I think we found a winner my dear Sharon. Now keys go find you some pumps for that killer dress." Finding some black pumps they had some lunch and he dropped get off. "Thank you Gavin." "You are welcome my dear have a wonderful time." As he winked and drove off.

Gavin sent Andy a text "Wear something purple." Andy just grinned. Texted him back. "I owe you one Gavin." "You just make sure that Goddess has a wonderful time." "Oh I intend too, thank you again." Friday finally came and Sharon was a nervous wreak. Emily came by and helped her mother get ready. As she walked out if her closet Emily shrieked. "Oh my gosh my you look so beautiful!"

"Are you sure it's not to much Emily?" She smiled at her mother. She walked up to her and put her hands on her moms shoulders. "Mom you look amazing, please have fun tonight." They heard the doorbell and Sharon jumped. Emily giggled, she rolled her eyes and walked to the front door. "Hello Andy, come in she's almost ready. So how are you?" He smile and walked in. "Hey Emily, I'm doing good. How are you doing?" "Doing good work and school, you know all that fun stuff." They both chuckled. He heard a door opened and looked into the direction. He just stared at he, watching her walk towards him with a smile. They both noticed that they we're wearing the same color. Cleared his looking at her. "Are you reset to go Sharon?" "Yes I am Andy. Okay Emily I love you." Hugged Emily and grabbed her purse. "Have a great time you two." Emily said teasingly. Andy held his elbow out and she wrapped her arm around his.

When they arrived convention center. The valet took his car and Andy wrapped an arm around Sharon. They both looked at each other smiling. As they walked they were greeted by Louie and Patricia. "Andy it's about time! Oh, hello Sharon nice to see you again." Shaking her hand. "Oh Patrice this Sharon, she owns the diner across out office." Both women smiled and hugged each other. "Well let's get something to drink, I'm thirsty." Replied Louie.

After Louie had a few beers smiling with Patrice, Andy having a coke, and Sharon a glass of white. "Would you like to dance Sharon?" She smiled back at him. "I would love to Andy." As they walked to the dance floor, he placed his hands on her hips and she placed hers on his shoulders. Getting lost in his scent she placed her cheek next to his. After a few minutes "You look beautiful tonight Sharon." She hummed "Thank you Andy, you look very handsome." One of his hands moved from her hip to her upper back and pulled her closer to him. She hummed and they both smiled. They danced all night.

He walked her to her door. Both laughing she turned and kissed his cheek. "I had a wonderful time tonight Andy, thank you for inviting me." He cupped her face and gazed into green eyes. "Yes I had a wonderful time too, thank you for being my date." She smiled and he moved his face a little closer to hers moving slowly watching her eyes close as he was inches from her lips. The kiss was soft, she hummed and moved her hands to his face and deepened the kiss. They both broke apart smiled at each. He have her one last kiss. "Good night Sharon." "Good night Andy." Watching him walk away, she placed her finger tips on her lips and grinned.

It's been a week since he seen Sharon. Work has been crazy with a serial killer on the loose. Finally catching the dirtbag. He was leaving for the night saying his good byes to the team. Walking out the front door and towards his car he heard something from across the street. Walking towards the red suburban and passed the front end he notice bags on the ground with Sharon cursing trying to pick items up. Grinning to himself she looked adorable in her jeans and dark blue tank top. Noticing she wasn't alone she looked up to am amused Andy. "Oh, hey Andy. Um are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" She said sarcastically. He just laughed and bent down on his knees to help her. Picking up the last few items they both moved into each other causing his head to collide with her nose. "Oh fuck!" She cried holding her nose. "Oh shit Sharon I am so sorry, here take my handkerchief." Placed it on her nose. She groaned in pain. Helping her stand up they went inside the diner to her office to find her first aid. "Where is your first aid kit?" She pointed towards her cabinet.

He walked toward her cabinet and found the first aid kit. Walked back to her and lifted her up on her desk. "Oh" replied a startled Sharon. "Sorry I need to look at your nose to see if it's broken." As he stood between her legs and placed his hands on both sides of her face examining her nose. "I thinks it's broken, I'll drive you to the ER, is that okay?" Sharon just shook her head yes. Andy helped her off her desk and put his arm around her waist walking her outside. Helped her in her car, she handed him her keys. "Can you set the alarm and lock my door, please Andy?" He nodded and took her keys went inside made sure everything was off and set the alarm and locked the door.

The drive to the hospital was quite. He parked and ran out to help her out. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand as he pulled her up. Walked through the ER doors. As they sat down waiting for a nurse to calm her name. "Listen Sharon I am so sorry about your nose." She glanced at him with his sad eyes looking down. She placed her hand over his and gave it a little squeeze. "Andy it was an accident, I am not mad at you, okay." He looked at her and saw she was telling the truth and gave her a small smile and nodded his head. Thirty five minutes later a nursed called her name. They both stood up and followed the nurse to a room. "Hello my name is Kira and I'll be taking you blood pressure and check your vitals. Oh dear what happened here?" Asked the Kira. "Um well I dropped my bags and he helped me when his head collided with my nose." Replied Sharon holding the handkerchief on her nose giving Andy a small smile. Kira finished inputting Sharon's information. "Okay, well your vitals are good. Doctor Tanner will be in shortly to have a look at your nose Ms. O'Dwyer."

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and doctor Tanner came in. "Hello Ms. O'Dwyer, I'm doctor Tanner. I'll be checking out your nose. Do you have any headaches, dizziness, fatigue?" As he shined a light in her eyes. "Just a slight headache." As she followed the light. "Okay, well I need you to removed your hand so I can have a look at your nose, okay?" Sharon removed her hand. As Tanner started touching her nose she reached behind her sneak grabbed Andy's hand intertwining their fingers. He moved to stand next her. Noticing she closed her eyes and she felt the pain from the pressure from his fingers touching her nose. She held his hand tightly. "Alright Ms. O'Dwyer the good news it's not broken but it will be soar for a few weeks as some bruising around your eyes and nose. I'm also subscribing some pain killers for the pain and to help with headaches. Here take this now, but she is not to drive." Looking at Andy. Andy shook his head. "Just give me 15 minutes to get your subscription and you both can leave." Letting go of Andy's hand and taking her medication. "Uh my head is killing me." Andy moved behind her and started massaging her shoulders. "Oh, that feels great, you don't have to do this."

"No, but it's the least I can do for you. I am truly sorry for hurting you." As he continued massaging her and placed a kiss on the back of her head. She hummed. "Andy I swear if you say your sorry again I am going punch you." Smirked Sharon. Andy giggled "Is that threat or promise?" She turned her head and glared at him. "You do know it's a crime to threaten a police officer?" She just hummed and lean backed into his hands. Just them there was a knock and the doctor came in and handed Andy her subscription.

Walking out to her car was a challenge right after they łeft the front door. "I'm so tired Andy..." Then her body went limp. Andy caught her in time picked her up and carried her to the car. Placing her in the passenger seat and walked around to the driver seat. He drove off and stopped at a CVS to pick up her prescriptions. Sitting in his driveway for a few minutes deciding what to do with Sharon. He looked at her she looked so peaceful, beautiful even with her face bruised and mouth open. Finally he got out of her car opened his front door and ran back and lifted Sharon in his arms. Shutting his front door with his foot walking towards his bedroom. Placed her down in his bed. "Well she can't sleep in her bloody clothes." So he went to his closet and took one of his dress shirts the lavender one. After taking off her sandals he lifted her upper body and carefully took off her tank top to reveal her emerald lace cover breast. He groaned, damn she is perfect, shaking his head going back to the task at hand. He brought one of her arms in his dress sleeve then the other and laying her down as he buttoned up front. Going to her button on her jeans he undid the button and pulled the zipper down moving to her hips he pulled down her pants. Revealing her long ivory legs, that seemed to go on for miles. He prepared his bed and moved his covers down and lifted her again so she on his side of the bed. Covering her with the covers he placed a kiss on the top of get head and went to the kitchen to get her prescription and a bottle of water. He placed the items on his nightstand and walked away and shut the door.

He went the linen closet and took out a few blankets and placed them on the couch. Sharon woke up with a killer headache and the smell of old spice and vanilla. She looked around confused she had no idea where she was. She remember Andy taking her to the ER after that the rest was a blur. Sitting up and feeling the top of the nightstand and turned on the light. She saw her prescription and next to it a note saying eat me and a bottle of water and another note saying drink me. To the left she saw a picture of Andy and Lt. Provenza. So she was at Andy's place. She moved the covers and to her surprise she was only wearing his shirt. She wondered where did her clothes go. She looked around and found a chair and saw a pair of sweatpants for her to wear. She smiled walked over to put them on but they were so big she decided not to wear them and folded them and placed them back on his chair.

She walked out of his room and down his hall. Finally finding the kitchen she open his fridge to grab something eat. Humming to herself and taking the organic grape jelly and the butter. Looking in his cabinets and found bread and a butter knife, she placed two pieces of bread in the toaster. As she waited she found a glass and put some milk into it. Andy heard noising coming from the kitchen and got up to see what was going on. He stop dead in his tracks just watching her only wearing his shirt while dancing and making toast. He went to back way when he walked into the shelve and knocked over some books. Startling her, she twirled around to face a flustered and shirtless Andy. Picking up the books "Listen um I... um I... I'm sorry I heard a noise in here and...uh.." He was so flushed he couldn't finished his sentence. She smiled at him. "What did I tell you about saying your sorry Andy? Hmmmm?" Turning around finishing her put jam on her toast. "Gosh you act like you've never had a woman in your kitchen only wearing your shirt." She turned around with a smirk on her face.

Andy blushed even more rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "Well yeah, it's been about 14 years since a beautiful woman wore my clothes and danced in my kitchen." She stood still thinking about what he just said and turned around to looked at him. "Thank you Andy, but at this moment I feel terrible, I have a bruised face and I can barely breathe through my nose." He walked up to her and put his hands around her face. "That bruise brings out the green in your eyes." She blushed and moved her hands onto his bare chest. The feel of his warm skin and his beating heart sent shivers down her body. It's been a long time since she felt this way.

She looks so beautiful, bruise and all. He felt her shiver and her eyes change to a darker green as she placed her hands on his chest. "Sharon I washed your clothes they are in the dryer. Um... uh... would you like to stay for lunch? If you have to go it's alright, or uh... if your uh..." Slowly lowering his hands from her face.

She moved one of her hands to his face and caressing his cheek and smiled. "You're adorable when your uncomfortable around me. As for me being busy today no I'm not. So lunch huh? Are you asking me out on another date, Andy? You know I just don't date anyone, specially a man who almost broke my nose, took me to his house while drugged, and undressed me without my permission." His eyes widen, rubbing the back of his neck. "So... is that a no to a lunch date? And about your nose and everything after that I am sorry, Sharon."

She removed her hands and punched him in the arm. "Hey, ow what was that for!" He yelled glaring at her while massaging his arm. "I told you I don't want to hear I'm sorry from you." She moved his hand and gave his arm a kiss. "Feel better?" She squealed when he swung her around pushed her back against the fridge and put her arms over her head. "You look so fine, I want to break you're early and give you mine."

She had this devilish look in her eyes and rolled her hips into him causing him to moan. His mouth went to her neck kissing, bitting, and licking all the way up to her mouth. They both moaned as their tongues battled. She thrusted her hips into him again and his pushed his body against her. She leaned her head back do she could caught her breath. "Oh god Andy I want you, I want you so bad." She pleaded rolling her hips into him again. Andy looked at her. "Are you sure Sharon? I mean I've...I've wanted you the first time I saw you." She nodded her head, he lowered their hands and slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt from her body giving her light kisses here and there. His hands went to waist and put his face between her legs and breathed in her center and nuzzled his nose around her panties. She rolled her hips into face. He pulled her panties down and placed one of her legs on his shoulder. He blew his hit breath on her center causing her to moan. Smiling he and slowly licked her center. "Oh fuck, ohhhh." As she shuddered her hand went into his hair and the other her breast. Andy put more pressure on her with his tongue and brought two fingers into her folds. Her head fell back again with a smile on her lips. "Ohhh god, please Andy go faster." Her walls squeezing his fingers and her pussy juices all over his face he loved it. Opening his mouth wider licking, sucking, and nipping at her center. She screamed his name and man she was beautiful. Her body shivering as I slowed my fingers in her and light sucking to drink her juices she tasted of honey. I could eat her out all day long just to feel her squeeze my fingers and to have her cum with my mouth. I groaned as I imagine my cock in her wet center as her walks clamped down like it did to my fingers.

He put her leg down and moved up her body kissing every inch of her. Cupped her breast and licked her other nipple causing her to moan. Kissing her up her neck and captured her mouth they both moan. She could taste herself in him. She put her hands around his next and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist the feeling stomach on her wet center moaned. "Please Andy I want you inside me." He kissed her and pushed her against the fridge again and lowered his sweatpants. Both groaning as he rubbed his aching shaft on her wet center. "Fuck Sharon, your so hot and wet." He slowly entered her, her walls clenching his shaft already. God he wanted to cum right then. She felt so god damn good. "Damn Sharon, oh fuck your so tight. Oh yes.." He thrusted into slowly at first but she felt so good. "Oh god Andy, go fas...faster and har...harder. Oh yes like that.. Fuck!" She bite her lip and he went faster and harder. He felt her getting closer and so we he. He felt get juices come down his leg and she let out a deep moan. "Oh ANDY!" She screamed. I bite her shoulder and her walls contracted around my hard shaft. I groaned her name and came hard in her. She slowly put her legs back on the floor. I placed my hands on her face and we kissed passionately. Catching our breathes the cool air causing her nipples to get hard. "You are so beautiful Sharon." She moved her face into his hand smiled and closed her eyes. Then wrapped her arms around his body.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon was getting dinner ready for Andy, he text and said he was leaving and heading to her place. She lit the candles that were on the table, and checked to make sure the house was perfect. It was their 8 month anniversary of being couple. She was making his favorite foods eggplant raviolis with homemade marinara sauce, couscous with garlic and mushrooms, and her homemade turtle pecan cheesecake.

Andy walked into her house and was hit with with sweet smell of tomatoes, garlic, onion, and something sweet. He placed his keys, her gift, and an arrangement of assorted flowers that she loves,

on the side table and placed his shoes under the table.

She brought her lips to the edge of his ear. "Welcome home Andrew." As she kissed his neck and brought her hands around his shoulders to remove his jacket. She placed his jacket in the ha closet, next to his other jackets. He turned around and placed his hands on her waist and smiled at her. "Hello Sweetheart it smells del.." Sharon cut him off with a passionate kiss.

Making him moan, he brought one of his hands into hair and pulled her closer to him. He adored this woman, she knew how to make him feel loved and appreciated. To come home to her place and have dinner ready or stopping by the station and bring food for the team. As her hands ran down his shoulders and wrapped around his suspenders, breaking their kiss and pulled him to the couch.

He opened his hooded eyes dazed from their kisses. Almost tripping over his own feet when she pulled him towards the couch, causing Sharon to snort laughed at him. Letting go of his suspenders and pulling over the ottoman so Andy could sit down. She told Andy to sit down on the ottoman, as he sat down, she walked in front of him and bent down on her knees and started to unbutton his dress shirt. He stared at her mouth, loved when she bit her bottom lip when she was concentrating.

Plus she looked adorable in her navy blue with white trim apron with the saying I'm The Boss. He bought that for her for their 2 month anniversary. Once she had his dress shirt off, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She nipped at his bottom lip, making him moan. She broke the kiss looking into lust filled eyes. "If you keep that up Andrew, will never eat dinner." She stood up and smiled at him. He placed his hands on her hip holding her I place. "Maybe I'm hungry for something else." As one of his hands snuck around and grabbed her ass. She squealed and slapped his hand off her butt.

"Oh stop it, there is time for that after dinner, Mister." She winked and walked behind him seating on the couch and began to massage his shoulders. Bringing him to groan in pleasure as he head fell backwards to her hands working on his shoulders and upper back muscles. "God Sharon that feels wonderful." His eyes closed enjoying the wonderful feeling on his back and shoulders. She hummed her response, after 15 minutes she placed her mouth against his ear. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes why don't you go take a shower and change into something more comfortable." She licked the outer she'll causing him to shiver.

"Will you be joining me?" He asked in a dazed state. "No, I have dinner to watch over." She whispered into his ear. Groaning he stood up and looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. "Oh my sweet Sharon why do you tease me so?" She stood up and gave him kiss. "That's what you love about me Sugar." As she walked away from him.

He grabbed her by the ties of

her apron and pulled her into searing kiss. Both moaning as theirs tongues dances wildly against another with hands roaming each other's body. He pulled away this time leaving her with her eyes closed, face and chest flushed, and mouth ajar. Smiling at what he does to this woman, he turns around about to head to the bathroom he turns around and says "Yes, your right about that Sharon, but I love everything about you. Everything."

Walked away into her bedroom to shower.

His words ringing into her ears and sending flames of heat through her body. God just simple words caused her center to get wet. He moved the flower arrangement he bought her to the center of the table and moved his gift the living room table. He walked into the kitchen and loved watching her humming and shaking her hips while cooking dinner. He came behind her and moved her hair to the side and kissed the back of neck, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Mmmm Sharon that smells good."

She hummed and moved her head to the side while stirring the sauce, he placed small kisses on her neck down to her shoulder. As his hands traveled up her sides as his thumbs grazed the sides of her breast. She pushed her ass into his crouch, enjoying the feeling of his erection against her butt through her lavender sun dress. He bit her neck as she rubbed her ass left and right on his aching members.

"You keep doing that Sharon and we won't be eating dinner anytime soon, which I'm okay with that I rather eat you." He told her as he pushed her waist against the stove grinding his crouch onto her ass, as his hands traveled down to her thighs and traveled back up under her dress. Running his nose up and down the back of her neck making her hum and tilted her head to the side, he sucked, then bit her neck causing her to moan, he placed small kisses on the site he just bitten. Catching her breath she turned around and lightly shoved him away and told him to get the plates and silverware ready.

She thanked him for the flowers, she loved light blue hydrangeas with white and yellow roses. After they both ate dinner and cleaned up they headed to the living room to exchange gifts. They sat on the couch facing each other. He handed her his gift first. It was a medium size box wrapped in ruby red wrapping paper with a silver bow, as she ripped the paper and opened the box was a dark purple dress and two tickets to see The Wicked next month. Her hands shaking over her mouth, she moves closer to Andy thanking him with a heated kiss. "I love you Andrew Flynn."

Slowly releasing his lips she handed him his gifts. As he carefully pulled apart the gold wrapping paper revealing a red velvet rectangular box. Opening the box he saw a silver and gold band pen laying in black velvet. Taking the pen out and looking at it he saw that it was engraved "The best love is the kind that awakens the soul, that makes us reach for more, that plants the fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. That's what I hope to give you forever."

His eyes watered and a tear ran from his cheek. He wiped his eye and took her hand looking into beautiful green eyes. "I love you Sharon, I haven't been this happy in a very long time. I don't know what I did to deserve your love. I hope I make you as happy as you make me."

Sharon placed her hands on his face abs scooted closer to him on the couch. "Oh my sweet Andrew, I love you so very much, I couldn't imagine my life with out you, you've opened my heart and soul to love again, deeper then I have ever thought was possible. You make so very happy. You deserve my love for your compassion, hot tempered attitude, and that boyish grin you only show me. You took care of me when you thought you broke my nose, remember? The way we make love, the way you kiss me every second of the day, and the way you look and touch me send shivers all over my body like the first time we made love in your kitchen."

He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling his lap and kissed her passionately, their tongues dancing while expressing their love for one another. His hands went into her hair and on her back pulling her closer, as her hands went around his neck and in his hair. Both moaning into their heated kiss hands holding tightly to one another afraid to let the other go. Resting their foreheads against each other trying to catch their breaths. "I have another gift for you Andrew." In between breathing, she handed him an envelope. As he opened the envelope and saw season passes to the Dodgers game, highlighted on the tickets were the location of their seats, skybox seats.

"How...how...did you get these passes? Oh my god I love you so much Sharon." As he lifts her up and twirls her around her living room causing her to squeal. "Andrew! Put me down!" In between laughing, he puts her down and kisses her, smiling into the kiss she pulls away, patting his chest. "Well my boyfriend works for the LAPD, and well I might have talked to the director who came by the diner a few days ago."

They both went into the kitchen together, Sharon cutting the cheesecake and Andy getting the coffee ready. Both stealing glanced at each other now and then. He walked passed her and smacked her butt before grabbing two coffee mugs. She turned and raised her brow but couldn't stop the smile forming on her mouth. He took both coffees and went out to her balcony waiting for her. He turned the light switch on and notice that the main light didn't come on, but white christmas lights around the whole balcony.

This marvelous women amazed him, how she thought out every detail for tonight or every time they spent with each other. He couldn't imagine his life without her. One day soon he would as her to marry him, he just wanted to wait for that perfect place and that special moment. Getting lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Sharon calling his name. "Andrew? Andy? Hello earth to Andrew, are you home?" He turned around and smiled at her.

"Sorry I was just thinking." As he grabbed the plate and placed it on the table.

"It's not to much is it?" Sounding worried, he cupped her face and his other hand pulled her closer to him, with a grin on his face.

"No sweetheart this whole night is perfect, just being here with you is all I want and need." She smiled and ran her hands up his side over his chest and around his neck pulling him in for a kiss.

Both humming into their kiss, he pulled back into the bench as she sat in his lap, she reached over and grabbed their coffees, handing him; his. She reached over the the plant and cut a piece if cheesecake and fed it to Andy. She enjoyed watching his face light up and him come undone when he ate her desserts, specially her cheesecake. "Mmmm Sharon sweetheart you out did yourself, this is the best one by far."

Taking the fork from her, he cut a piece and returned the favor, he teased her bringing the fork closer to her mouth then backing it away. She laughed and slapped his chest, taking ahold of the fork and took a bit. They sat that way smiling at eat other sipping coffee and giving each other kisses. Finally it was done and she brought the coffee mugs, plate, and the fork inside. "You stay and relax enjoy the view I'll be right back." As she walked inside and winked at him.

She placed all the items in the dishwasher and went to her room to change into something sexier for Andrew. When she was done she out on her short green silk robe and walked onto the balcony behind Andy she placed her arms around his waist placing small kisses on his neck. He grinned and turned around and gasped at the imagine of this green eyed vixen in front of him.

His mouth open, his eyes hooded with love and lust. "Good god Sharon, your...your so...so beautiful." He stuttered as she slowly opened her robe and let the silk robe fell from her body revealing her sapphire blue bustier and thong set. He swallowed hard and his eyes dilated, he ran his hands down the sides of her busy feeling the lace massage his fingers. He pulled her close to him and kissed her hard, their tongue dancing in seconds. He turned them around and she felt her back against the balcony wall, causing her to moan and smile into their fiery kiss.

She lifted one of her legs as she felt his hand roam her thighs, he moved her thong to the side and ran his thumb over her wet sex, groaning into the kiss as her hips thrust into him. Making his thumb penetrate her entrance. "Mmm Andrew, you make me so wet."

Her hand grabbed the front of his pants and felt his erection running her hand up and down. She brought her other hand to his pants and unbuttoned and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Stepping out of his jeans and boxers, he removed her thong and pulled her up and her legs wrapped around his waist moaning as she felt his hard shaft probing her wet entrance. They kissed and he rubbed cock on her opening and thrusted into hard. Her head fell back her mouth open. "God yes, oh you feel so good Andrew."

"Damn Sharon you're so wet, and you feel so good Beautiful." As they thrust into other moaning and biting each other. He was trying to undo her bustier but it just wasn't coming off. "Sharon can you get that off I want to see you naked." He asked in a husked annoyed voice. She smiled and in one swift motion it was off. He groaned and placed one of her hard nipples into his mouth sucking and licking in a circular motion causing Sharon to gasp "Oh Andrew, oh fuck that feels wonderful."

He pulls out of her and tells her to turn around and bend over. She did as instructed and he thrusted into her both moaning as he was deeper in her sex. As she grabbed the balcony ledge for support thrusting her hips into his. He groaned and moved his have to cup her breast and bite the back of her shoulder blade. "Damn Sharon sweetheart your walls feel so good hugging my cock, cum for sweetheart, I want you to cum hard on my cock." He whispers in her ear. She moaned and brought her hand to her clit and rubbed it.

He felt her getting close as her walls clenched tightly around his shaft, he kissed her sensitive spot behind her ear and was saying naughty things to get her to cum. She felt the warm sensation and the need to pee, thrusted into harder and she came calling his name.

He felt her wall contract around him hard and a flow of her warm nectar around their legs and smiled at she screamed his name. He continued to thrust into and finally shot his load deep into her, cheating her name over and over again placing small kisses on her upper back. He pulled out and turned her around and pulled her into him kissing her lazily, not caring that they were sweaty. The cool LA breeze felt good on their skin. Both panting in each other's mouthing and in between kisses say his much they loved each other. He lifted her up and carried her into her condo closing the door and heading towards the shower.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone that reads and comments on my stories you have no idea how good that makes me feel.**

 **D I put that sign in here**

 **Enjoy and please leave feedback.**

It's been about 2 years since they have been together. Andy called Louie to see if he would go with him to pick up Sharon's wedding ring. Louie was his usually grumpy self but remembered that Patrice was going out with Sharon, and he didn't want to be alone. So decided what the hell, why not.

As they drove to Ben Dannie Custom Jeweler in LA. They walked in and Andy talked to Angelo D'agustino the owner. As Angelo went into the back to pick up Andy's ring, Louie was looking around. "Hey Flynn!"

Andy walked over to his best friend. "What?"

Louie pointing down to a wedding ring that was priced for a five hundred thousand. "God that is a hideous ring! And who would pay that much money for it?"

Andy raised his eyebrows and glared at him. "According to you only an idiot would."

Pointing his finger at him. "You are damn right Flynn, only am idiot would!"

Angelo cleared his throat, causing then both to turn around. "Here you go Mr. Flynn here is your ring, please feel free to inspect it and if you could please fill out this paperwork."

Louie was standing next to Andy as he opened the white velvet box, Louie gasped. The platinum ring band was covered with chocolate diamonds and also around the Marquise diamond. "Wow Andy it's beautiful, Sharon will love it. Way to go buddy!" Patting Andy on the back and squeezed his shoulder.

"You sure she'll love it Louie? That's it's not to soon?"

He pulled Andy towards him, so Andy was facing him. "Look at me Flynn, she loves you, you big idiot! Yes, you two had an awkward start by hitting her face, but being a gentleman and taking her to the ER then took care of her afterwards. She doesn't mind the hours you work and going with you to AA meetings and listening to your problems. I mean come on after a year she moved in with you. Listen Flynn I pick on you all the time about Sharon but she's the one for you and the way she looks at you, you would be a damn fool not to marry her." Pulling Andy into a hug.

"Thanks Louie I needed to hear that. So I'm going to do this. I'm going to ask Sharon to marry me!" Andy closed the box and filled out the paperwork and shook hands with Angelo.

Sharon and Patrice were walking around the mall taking about their men. Getting lunch and sitting down at a table. Patrice asked. "So, Sharon would you ever consider getting married again?"

Sharon looked over at Patrice. "You know I've been thinking about that a lot lately. Yes, Andy is so wonderful with my children, yes they are adults now, but he always invites them to do stuff and taking Ricky to baseball games with the guys. He makes me so very happy and I am so proud of him, with all of his accomplishments."

Patrice placed her hand over Sharon and gave it a light squeeze. "Yes we are all so proud of him. You are good for him, yes you two met in an interesting way huh?"

Both laughing. "Yes we did, he would come by my diner all the time for coffee and lunch and we would talk for hours. Then one late night I was taking my bags into the diner and one of the bags broke open and started picking my items up when I saw a man in the corner of my eye. I looked up and he was smirking at me. Teasing him, he helped me then his head hit my nose and it started bleeding. He took me to the hospital and then I woke up the next morning in his bed, alone wearing his shirt. A year from then, we moved in together. He asked if I wanted to accompany him to his meetings and that's when I fell madly in love him. Oh Patrice I would marry him, I thought I would never feel this way again, to find love at my age."

"I know how you feel Sharon, being divorced and later on finding out my niece killed her boyfriend and Louie being persistent about seeing me and helping me feel better about my decision to help the police then my own niece. And look at us now a year later still dating." Laughing and wiped a tear that fell over her cheek.

"Yes, we both have come so far huh, with our stubborn men and them working crazy hours, but at least we have each other."

"We sure do, I so grateful to have you in my life. Plus I just adore your cooking, so does Louie but shhh don't tell him I said that."

"Oh your secret is safe with me. I enjoy our get togethers, gossiping about our guys and getting a good laugh out of their antics." Both laughing, then finished eating lunch and decided to go their separate ways.

Andy pulled into their driveway and walked into house, down to their bedroom and placed the box in one of his suits jackets hanging in the closet. Sharon would be getting home soon, he wanted tonight to be perfect. Setting up a beautiful dinner at the diner, calling Emily and giving her details on tonight. He had to pull the phone away as she squealed. She was so excited that Andy was going to propose to her mother. Andy heard the front door opened and told Em he had to go. Hanging up he walked out and saw 10 shopping bags.

Shaking his head as Sharon had an innocent look on her face. He kissed her and took the bags from her hands and placed then into their bedroom. Sharon was sitting on the couch, Andy came behind her and started massaging her shoulders. "Mmmmm that feels so good, so how was hanging out with Louie?"

Kissed the top of her head. "It was wonderful picked out some toys for my grandson's birthday, talked about our last case, and drove to the beach. How was your ladies lunch date, besides buying tons of clothes, you truly are a Cali girl."

Humming she patted his hand. "It was wonderful, we had such a great time, we talked about you guys and our kids, you know women stuff."

Andy chuckled. "Well I'm not a women so I don't know, I'm glad you ladies had a great time. I have to go to work and do some paperwork so I'll see you tonight for our date? Hmmmm."

Sharon stood up and ran her thumb over his cheek, her green eyes sparking and her other hand on his hip. "Yes it look forward to tonight, I love you." As they kissed his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

Both moaning, they pulled apart and Andy ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "I love you too Sharon." Giving her one last passionate kiss, before he walked away he smacked her butt and smiled as she squealed.

"Andy! You are so terrible at times!"

He turned around and winked at her. "Well of course that's one of the reasons you love me, no?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed towards the door. "Maybe, tonight you should refresh my memory, hmmm Andy?"

He closed his eyes and groaned. "Oh woman, I will rock your world."

Sharon laughed. "Oh I have no doubt about that Mr. Flynn, I look forward to tonight."

He kissed his hand and blew it her way. Sharon jumped and catches his kiss and placed it on her lips. She winked and walked away from him, stopped and turned snorted at his puppy dog face. Feeling bad she blew him a kiss too. "Now get out of here, so I can see you tonight!"

Andy was home early and heard Sharon humming in the bathroom. Andy walked in and kissed the back of her head. Smiling at one another in the mirror, Andy went to the other bathroom and showered. Andy was getting dressed and glanced at his phone he saw a text from Emily telling him that everything is ready and just waiting on their arrival.

Sharon came into the room and stood in front of Andy. "You look very handsome tonight Andrew." Helping him button his shirt then placed the tie around his neck tiring in for him.

Andy pulled her to him. "Thank you sweetheart, you look ravishing tonight."

Humming she stood on her toes since she didn't have her heels on and pecked his lips. Smiling into the small kiss, he loved that she was two inches shorter than him without her heels on. He waited till she was out of the room and took out the box and placed it in his other jacket. Andy draped the jacket over his arm and walked out to the living room to move Sharon along.

They drove listening to classical music both humming along to it, holding hands. As they drive up to her diner. Sharon squeezed his hand and he looked over at her smiled, as they both saw the place lite up with purple and white lights. "Oh Andy!"

Walking up to the entrance Emily pops out and greets then wearing a fitted black dress. Hugging both her mother and Andy, she squeezed Andy's hand and whispered. "Are you ready, Dad?"

As Emily pulled away Andy looked surprised that she called him dad.

She squeezed his have again, brining him back to reality, he shook his head yes. Emily walked them inside, Sharon gasped there was purple and white candles around the diner with an arrangement of white hydrangeas and purple roses on the center table with dinner awaiting them.

Sharon glanced over at Emily then traveled towards Andy. Happy tears ran down her cheeks, Andy cupped her chin and ran his thumbs to wipe them away. Sharon looked up at him. "Oh Andy this is so beautiful, thank you."

Andy shrugged his shoulders. "Don't give me all the credit, Emily helped me too."

Sharon walked over to Emily and hugged her thank you sweetie."

"Happy to help mom. Oh your gift is on the table in your office. Well I have a date, so you two enjoy your night, love you." She winked at Andy and walked out locking the doors.

Andy turned on the music as jazz filled the room Andy escorted Sharon to the table and pushed in her chair. They sat down and ate their dinner both stealing glanced at one another. They finished eating as Sharon took the plates and brought them to the back. Andy was getting nervous now, his heart rate racing, his blood pressure rising and his hands getting sweaty.

Sharon placed her hand on his shoulder making Andy jump. "Sorry Andy I didn't mean to scare you, I've been calling your name, are you okay your sweating and your face is getting red."

Seeing the concern written on his face, he shh ok his head it was now or never. He placed his hand in his pocket and knelt down on one knee he looked up at her smiled as she had a look of confusion on her face. He took out the box and opened it, he heard Sharon gasp as her free hand covered her mouth. "Sharon O'Dwyer I have loved you since the first moment I saw that picture on your wall, that same day you walked over and talked me. I have enjoyed spending every minute with you, I adore your smile, the way you light up the room with your laugh, your ability to look past my faults, going with me to my meetings and supporting me. Sharon will...will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears ran down her face as she fell to her knees and hugged Andy so tight. Whispering into his ear. "Yes, Andrew I would love to become your wife! Oh Andy I love so much."

They hugged for the longest time, finally pulling apart Andy placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. As the kiss deepen he ran his hands into hair and swallowed her moans. Both needed some air, she looked down at the ring and back into his eyes. "It's gorgeous Andy, oh my gosh!" She yells and hugged him again.

Andy chuckled and kissed her head. "I'm glad you love it, I love you Mrs. Flynn."

Looking into his eyes. "I love you too, Mr. Flynn." Both grinning like love sick fools as Louie would say.

Helping each other getting off their knees each other's knees cracking and popping. He held her close and started swaying them side to side to the music. Sharon placed her head in between his neck breathing in his cologne humming to the instrumental beat. Andy wrapped his arms around her waist. Both enjoy the warmth their body shared and just the feeling of complete connection, both humming into each other's ears.

Sharon pulled away and dragged Andy with her telling him to go to the cooler and grab dessert while she went to her office to get Andy's surprise. As Sharon exited her office she saw Andy swipe done cream from the dessert and licked his fingers. Shaking her head she walked up to him and handed him his gift. He took the green present from her hand and ripped it open. She smirked at the way his eyes opened wider as he realized what was written on the sign. "Sorry We're Fucking" in bold white letters. He thrust felt dry and he gulped looked up into Sharon's mischievous eyes.

"Wow um, so uh...what is this sign for Sharon?" He asked hesitantly, gasped as Sharon took the sign from his hands and placed it on her front door. Strutting back to him with an extra sway in her steps. He gulped and knew he was in trouble, but very good trouble. She came up to him and placed her hand behind his head pulled his face towards her and kissed him slowly while her hand played with the hairs on the back of his neck making him moan into their kiss.

As the kiss deepened his lifted her up and placed her on the table as her legs wrapped around his waist pulling his pants up against her center. Both moaning as she felt him harden in seconds poking her through his pants. Her hand ran over his manhood, filling him up. He thrusted onto her hand and groaned her name.

Andy moved his hands up her thighs and under her dress and pulled her panties down. His thumb playing with her center, enjoying the wetness that his hand was creating. He pushed his two fingers into her heated center. Sharon moaned and threw her head back. Andy latched onto her neck and bit her. "God Sharon you are so wet for me, hmmmm?"

"Oh Andy, you make me so wet."

She said in between shallower breaths and Andy quickened his pace. He could feel her getting close, he knelt down on his knees and licks her clit. "Ahhhh Andy yes!" Sharon screamed and lifted her hips onto his face.

Andy grinned and used his other hand to hold her waist down and he explored her vanilla flavor juices that flowed from her sensitive center. He enjoyed eating, licking, and sucking her center to make get come undone with just the flick of his tongue and the pressure of his fingers inside her. Her walls were tightening around his fingers and her breathing getting heavier he knew she wouldn't last very long. He angled his fingers down and licked and sucked her harder a few times. She lifted her upper body up like she was being possessed and screamed his name.

As the whiteness faded from her eyes and her breathing went back to normal, smiling as she sees Andy looking down at her. His eyes filled with happiness and love, she pulled him down and kissed him, moaning as she could taste her sweet juices from his mouth. "Andy good god I love that mouth of yours, but not as much as I love you." Pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Mmmmmm I love making you cum like that, the feel of your walls clenching my fingers, oh your oh so sweet juices coating my fingers and my mouth. Mmmm you are one tasty woman Mrs. Flynn."

Andy unbuckled his pants and pulled them down as Sharon took a finger full of dessert and placed it in his mouth, humming as his tongue circled her fingers and sucked them clean. "Mmm that is my second best taste."

Helped her out if her dress and hummed as he saw the pink lace bra he bought her last week. Sharon took off his tie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt till they were both completely naked.

Andy did the same but slipped and shoved it into her face. "Oh shit Sharon I'm sorry." As he wiped the cream and strawberries from her face. She started laughing and grabbed a handful and smeared it over his face and down his hairy chest.

"What the hell Sharon! Oh you will pay dearly for this !" He grabbed a handful and smeared it down her neck to her breast.

"Andrew Flynn! You started this war and I intend to finish it!" As she tried to grab more but and pushed it off the table and grabbed her hands and pushed her down into the table.

"Oh I don't think do Love, mine was an accident and I said I was sorry. You did yours on revenge."

Smirking down at her and kissed her.

Pouting as he removed his lips from her. She moved her hips so she could fill his hard members rub against her center. "Mmmm Andy your do hard, I want...I want you inside me Mr. Flynn."

He could never say no to her, as he grabbed his hard cock and ran it up and down her dripping center he slowly entered her. Pushing all the way in thrusting back and forth then pulling all the way out. She groaned as he did that over and over again. "Andy please stop teasing me."

He kissed her and traveled his lips towards her ears. "I'm sorry My Love I don't mean to tease I just love the way you feel as I enter you and as your walls swallow my cock to keep in deep inside you."

She moaned, man she loved when he would talk dirty but honesty about how he felt when they made love. "Andy faster then go harder."

Andy did as he was told, he loved being bossed by her the way she meowed and purred as she was getting closer and as her nails dug into his back, he felt like a god and she was his Goddess. Both biting and moaning onto each other's flesh, turning hot and sweaty from their love making. Andy put her legs over his shoulder holder her ankles and pushed into her making her moan his name and "fuck yes right there" thrusting into over and over again as her walls closed down on him tighter and tighter. "Fuck Sharon you feel so good, cum for me sweetheart cum for me."

She lifted her hips a little more and came out a deep animalistic moan that he had never heard from her as he pushed deeper inside her. He head rolled back as he chest raised and fall faster and faster, sweaty dripping from their bodies he thrusted into more enjoying this new sensation and the sounds she was making. Screamed his name and clutched her hands onto his back surly leaving nail marks. Her juices flowed down our legs and over the edge of the table and onto the floor. The thrusted a few more times and came deep inside her panting her name and kissed her hard.

He lower her legs and maneuvering his body over hers trying not to squash her, placed his hands around her head holding him up. "Fuck Mrs. Flynn you are tiring this old man." He said in between breaths.

Humming she ran her fingers over his sweaty back and filling her indents she softly whispered she was sorry. He captures her lips and kisses her passionately. Letting her know that it wasn't a problem, that he enjoys it when they get caught up in the moment. They kissed one last time and helped one another get dressed.

Sharon stepped into her heels and helped Andy button up his shirt and fix his tie. Both grinning at each other, holding hands and waking towards the door. He grabbed the sign and placed it under his arm. He glanced over at her and she shook her head.

"What it's for later! And I love this sign by the way, thank you."

"You are lucky you're irresistible Andrew Flynn!" As she walked past his and smacks his ass.

He watched as she walked away staring at her fine ass, chuckled as he saw some cream stuck in her hair. It can only get better from here. He licked her doors and skipped to the car taking them home.


End file.
